Ta'Yawha
Physical Characteristics Standing 9 feet tall, the Ta'Yawha are more powerful then most of the speices that are allied to the Covenant. Mostly considered the counterpart. They're bodies are really are actually very weak because during the very early stages of their evolution, as a young species.There had been an strange metor had hit the planet. But the strange thing about this metor was that it had radition that caused the Ta'Yawha to become weaker but had increased in intelligence. Technology Due to the fact that they can't get stronger, the Char had constructed very powerful battle armor. This equipment seems to be almost as significant to the forerunners. The armor's weakness is extremely hot plasma or anyother type of hot substance. The Ta'Yawha only construct upgrades to their armor to strike fear againist their enemies. The battle armor was never used until after the Ta'Yawha had become exiled from their home planet during the early years of the Rire Kingdom. The two blades that start down from its wrists and up it's arms are the traditional Rire Blades used from the Rire Gurads. Relationship with Forerunner When the Forerunners were in they're prime in their civilization a gene test can gone wrong when trying to combine the DNA of the Char and Forerunner. Since the several dozens Char were never replaced during the activation of the halo array a very large number of Char can use Forerunner technology only a few can use more advanced technology. Covenant had consider them trash since the conflicts between the Rire Kingdom and the Covenant and hadn't believe they could activate a halo ring. Slavery to the Covenant When several Covenant ships were out in the galaxy scearching for new species to join their Covenant they came upon the planet of TaHa. When the ships had arrived to the planet they had never seen such a planet wih it's inhabitants as evoluted as the Covenant. The Covenant had tried to make a deal with the Rire Kingdom for them to join the Covenant but had disargeed. Since the Kingdom felt that they should be worshipped not the Forerunners. After was told about the news he immediately knew that he couldn't let an oppertunity like this slip through his fingers. So Truth personally declared war on the Ta'Yawha. When this had happened it was only skirmishs that took place in the cites. Since the attack of the Covenant was such a suprise most Char couldn't access their new battle armor.The ones who did reach their armor had no contact with eachother. Resulting to a few uprises in public areas. The riots that had become to strong for ground forces were dealt with by . Eventually the Char had become slaves to the Covenant, then equals. The few who had escaped to the Covenant to the planet Kashasha in the same system of TaHa. Becoming Weapons on the Battlefield After capturing all that resisted the Covenant all of their battle armor was captured. After several months of researching and trying to use the armor, it was impossible. All the elites couldn't use it since it was bio technology they were dealing with and had only used for the Ta'Yawha. After hardly making a deal indivifual Char would have to fight or earn they're freedom. Whenever the battlefield had to be evened out or change the tide of battle then the Char would be dropped off in a and would be game changers. They would be chained up Since there were so many battles thoughout the galaxy there wasn't enough Ta'Yawha to be at all of them. Unloyal Allicance Athough they were forced to work for the Covenant most Char had planned to escape. Some had given in to the power of the Covenant but had a grudge, whenever there was a brute severely injured they would just watch. Category:Matoro Universe